


Digital Love

by Half_PintGladiator



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sequel, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_PintGladiator/pseuds/Half_PintGladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siren Senses was Angel's story, now we have Gaige's.<br/>Or how a certain hyperactive mechromancer helps give Angel a second chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> There is definitely going to be a bit more angst and (stupid) humor in this side of the story.

There was a final flash of blinding white light as Angel collapsed. Her head slumped after one last act of defiance, her breath escaping in a soft sigh. Gaige could feel her eyes starting to burn as she caught up with Roland. The next few minutes were a blur, lost in time. All she could remember was the scram of anguish ripping from her chest as she reached for Angel. She hammered at the walls of Marcus' storeroom, hot tears flowing freely until Maya tugged her away from the thick steel. The older woman pressed Gaige's head to her chest as the sobs wracked the teen's chest. Maya didn't utter a single word as she cradled the mechromancer to her. The men were also visibly shaken, faces pale with worry. The only exception was Krieg, who hovered nervously at Maya's side, looking to her for guidance.

"We've got to go back. For her." Gaige managed to croak out as she backhanded tears from her cheek.

"No can do, chica. Unless you're completely loca. That pendejo will have Roland strung up from the gate by now."

"We can't leave her."

"Uh, kid, she's uh, she's dead." Axton offered, shuffling his feet as he avoided her watery green eyes.

"She deserves better than that jackass!" Her voice boomed, startling the assembled vault hunters.

"The sirens are a/ mysterious type. I think/ She could be alive."

The commando heaved a sigh, glancing over at Maya, who shrugged. 

"Alright, alright. Anyone gotta plan?"  
\--

She was so frail, so delicate, ravaged by years of having eridium pumped into her veins. She looked so peaceful. Gaige couldn't help but stare as Maya carried the girl to a spare cot. Tannis had scowled at first until she saw the siren tattoos. Curiosity drew her to the girl on the bed.

"Don't worry, Angel. I'll, I'll, make it better. We'll make up for everything he did to you, I promise." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she started gathering tools.

The assembled crowd dispersed to see what Mordecai had planned for them. 

"Hey, Tannis, you know anything about Eridian tech and cybernetics?"

"I wrote the book on Eridian tech, you dullard."

"Good, 'cause we have a life to save."  
\--

As it turned out, cyber surgery was a lot more complicated than cutting off one's arm with a particle saw and slapping a new metal arm in its place. Every spare moment she had she spent going over tech reports and stats on cybernetic enhancements as she drew sketch after sketch for Angel's new robospine and Eridium pump. With a little help from Tannis and Zed, she built a primary pump to help flush some of the eridium out of Angel's blood. The only problem was finding a good donor for fresh blood, despite Krieg's many offers of victims. After many hours of searching they found their perfect donor. Purplish blood left the siren and was quickly replaced by bright red blood infused with Tannis' slag remedy. It wasn't much, but it was a start. 

\--

Gaige's first attempt at the eridium pump exploded in her face. The wastebasket overflowed with crumpled papers, but she remained determined. She traveled out to the End of the Line and studied Wilhelm's remains. Too bulky, too obviously corroded. But a good base idea. She took notes and added them to her overall design.

Any time they entered Hyperion turf, she'd pilfer bits of tech and tools. They littered the workstation that she somehow got Tannis to surrender.  
Angel remained stable, showing very few signs of life. Gaige sat with her every night talking about tech stats and what she managed to accomplish that day. There was never a response, but talking to Angel eased her mind much like when she first arrived in Pandora.

\--  
_They had set up camp in the tiny little bandit village outside of Sanctuary as they awaited access to the city. Gaige sat in one of the corners of a ramshackle shed her arms folded tightly against her chest to ward off the chill. All around her, the vault hunters were sound asleep. It wasn't until that moment that she realized exactly how far home was and how unlikely it was that she would see her father again. She bit her lower lip to fight back any tiny little sob that might rip through her. By the time the first tears started rolling down her cheeks she saw a digital image run across her echo's screen. Gaige hastily wiped away her tears as Angel's features became clearer._

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"I, uh... I miss home."_

_"Oh. Well, you can always talk to me. It's not like I'm doing anything."_

_"I look really stupid right now, don't I?"_

_"Uh, I don't think so."_

_"I'm pretty sure you're the worst liar I've ever met.”_

_Angel rolled her eyes, but there was the slight hint of a grin on her face._

_"Take it up with my programmer."_

_"Y'know, I don't think you're an AI."_

_"Oh really?"_

_Gaige lifted a shoulder in a half-assed little shrug._

_"Just a hypothesis. We'll find out one day, huh?"_

_If Angel had been smiling, it vanished from her face. She looked away from the mechromancer._

_"I guess so."_

_"Okay, things just got awkward. What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Tell me about Eden-5."_

_The grin returned to Gaige's face. She settled more comfortably in her little bundle, making sure she was nice and cozy. It was going to be a long night. One of many long nights filled with conversation and laughter. Angel was her first real friend on Pandora. And maybe her first (healthy) crush on the planet to boot._

\--  
By her fifth attempt, the pump held together and fuctioned nearly perfectly. The base of the cyber spine was completed and she had started on the neuroconnections. While she and Tannis argued regularly, they managed to keep off each other's cases long enough to tweak problem areas in the tech. When Tannis wasn't trying to teach Zed how surgeries actually work, that is. 

Occasionally, Gaige would look up from her work bench and catch the two "doctors" practicing techniques or Tannis scolding Zed for being completely incompetent. Usually she'd roll her eyes and turn her attention to the delicate fibers that would connect to the siren's nerves. If it all worked out, Angel would be able to walk again. On her own power. Each tiny circuit would mean one tiny step to freedom and independence. One step further away from Jack. On those nights, she fell asleep with her head on the work table, not far from the cybernetics. 

\--  
When the day came for Angel's procedure, Gaige paced nervously, waiting for the moment where she'd be called in to wire the connections. She chewed her bottom lip as she cut sharp corners in the cramped space outside the makeshift operating room. She lost count of how many times she bumped her hip on a steel table.

When the time came, her heart hammered in her throat. Her hands shook until her eyes fell on the pale skin, unmarred saved for the spot where her new implants would lie. Gaige thought back to the day where she rigged up her metal arm, calm washing over her. Piece of cake. 

\--  
After a few weeks, Angel's vital signs grew much stronger. It all came down to waiting. And wait Gaige did. After every mission, she'd echo Tannis or whoever was in the Raiders headquarters. Nothing. Even after removing the head ports there was no response. Gaige grew despondent. 

The mechromancer watched as Tannis stalked off after their little spat. She dropped heavily into the metal chair that sat alongside Angel's bed. She certainly didn't feel confident in herself. Fighting back the urge to curl up in a ball and sulk, she reached over into the cot and took a hold of one of the siren's delicately boned hands. She absentmindedly ran her thumb over the back of the other girl's hand.

"I promise that everything is going to be a lot better from now on, Angel."

She sighed, leaning back in the hard metal seat and closed her eyes. A few hours later she was woken up by Maya. Somehow she had ended up in her cot and the world was a blur. She blinked dumbly until she saw the siren grinning at her.

"Gaige, Gaige, c'mon, you've been bugging the shit out of us all for the last week. I think you're going to want to hear this."

She sat up slowly, rubbing her head, glaring daggers at Maya all the while.

"Couldn't it wait for morning?"

"Gaige, Angel woke up. She's asleep now, but, she woke up."

Gaige leapt out of her bed, tripping over the tangles of her sheets and smacking face first into another cot. As soon as her ankle was free of the blanket's confines, she darted over to Angel's cot, a wide grin splitting her face. Maya clapped her on the back, bemused grin still in place.

"You did it, kid."

The siren stumbled back after one of Gaige's tackle hugs, barely keeping them both upright. When Gaige finally pulled away, they both stood back and studied Angel.

"You think she'll be okay here in Sanctuary?"

"She's one of us now, so yeah."

One of us. The phrase made Gaige smile even as her eyelids drooped. Not long later she was back in her cot sound asleep. Dreaming of all the things she could finally show Angel.


	2. Freewheeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Scooter is surprisingly hard.  
> This chapter comes somewhere in the third chapter of Siren Senses, a few months prior to the party at Moxxi's.  
> Things should get shippy real soon, I promise.  
> And I had to go back and fix a little issue with Scooter and the wheelchair thanks to trashcandy reminding me that Jimbo Hodunk was in a wheelchair. Thanks!

Even though Handsome Jack had been dead for well over a week, his voice still haunted Gaige's dreams. His mask would glow in the darkness, pale like a specter as he towered over her.

"Child killer!" He screamed at her, spittle flying. His mismatched eyes filled with pure loathing.

"Why would you do this to an innocent child?"

Gaige tossed and turned, groaning softly in her sleep at first. A strangled cry soon leapt from her throat. She toppled sideways out of her cot, landing hard on the concrete floor. She blinked a few times, trying to fathom where exactly she was. Through sleep-blurred eyes she saw Lilith holding out a hand to her.

"Easy there, killer. You almost woke the whole building."

Gaige rubbed at the crust of sleep in the corner of her eyes, her eyesight still blurry. She took Lilith's hand and let the older vault hunter haul her to her feet. 

"Tell that to the freakin' nightmares."

Lilith pursed her lips, hesitating for a moment before she patted Gaige's back. 

"He's dead, Gaige. Nothing to worry about. If somehow some Hyperion asshole comes for her, I'll be right there ready to kick their asses."

"I dunno, I guess I'm just being dumb."

The siren shifted her feet, massaging the back of her neck. It took Gaige a few minutes to realize that the older woman was clad in one of Maya's overly large t-shirts. She didn't bother to comment.

"Nah, I think it's an understandable fear. We, uh, kind of kidnapped his daughter."

"And brought her back from the edge of death. Like one of those Echomovies."

Lilith tried to keep herself from smiling. But that effort failed almost immediately. 

"Yeah, like one of them. Or Bunkers and Badasses."

"Pfft, nerd."

"Look who's talking."

They exchanged grins before Lilith made her way to the war room. Gaige dropped back onto her cot, her mind racing. Blowing out a slow breath, she turned her focus from thoughts of an undead Jack to ideas on how to find or build a wheelchair for Angel. She had her first stop all planned out but ended up falling asleep again.  
\--

When she finally managed to get out of bed she turned her feet to Scooter's garage. Part of her had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to go well, but she refused to give in to negativity. At least not just yet. She threw open the door to the back entrance, startling a Sanctuary citizen who was busily knocking on Zed's wall. She let the door slam behind her as she started down the steel staircase her footfalls making an echoing clomp clomp clomp as she descended. She found Scooter bent over the front of an old technical, grease smeared over his cheeks and chin. He stood up, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead adding another layer of grime to his face. Gaige waited until he turned away from the vehicle before she stepped up to him.

"Hey, Scooter. Wanna help me build a wheelchair?"

"You want me to make a what now?"

"A wheelchair. You know, a chair with wheels."

His brows furrowed until at last the point hit home. 

"Oh, I get it. Not real sure what you'd want me to do with a wheely chair, but hell yeah, I'll help."

For a moment he turned back to his technical before returning his glance to the mechromancer. 

"I could probably have you one in two days. Whatchu say? It'll be off the chain!"

"Oh, you're gonna do it solo. Uh, sure. I'll uh, come back then. Thanks, Scooter!"

Before the mechanic could get another word out, she had darted for the metal staircase, making a racket as she went. Scooter shrugged and returned to surveying the burned out old car. Gaige had a horrible feeling that he was going to do something completely off the wall. 

\--  
As it turned out, two days was one hell of a long time to wait. Gaige drew up her own designs for a wheelchair, only to scrap the idea halfway through. Maybe Scooter would get it right on the first try. That and she doubted that hypersteel was available on Pandora. When she wasn't waiting, she ran odd jobs to help out with the Badass Tournament or sat with Angel. In that first week Angel had grown just strong enough to sit up. She couldn't accomplish much more, but at least she was making progress. She still couldn't speak, but tiny hand gestures usually helped make communicating a bit easier. Unless you happened to be Salvador who assumed it meant Angel needed him to speak louder. Angel cringed whenever he raised his voice, but she still smiled (even if she did roll her eyes later). 

\--  
The day finally arrived. Gaige all but leapt out of her cot that morning, grinning from ear-to-ear. Lilith raised a questioning eyebrow when she saw Gaige's grin, but decided it wasn't worth the hassle of asking. Not when there was still coffee to be consumed. The buzz of the city was only just beginning as she sprinted to Scooter's. As she approached the back door, her heart slowly started sinking. The bad feeling had returned; the feeling that he would have taken her literally. She cringed as she passed a literal chair on wheels. It was a couch in a sickening paisley pattern with added wheel wells. She was about to turn away and head back to the Raiders' HQ when she spotted a stained sheet lying over a mass in the corner. As she approached it Scooter appeared from underneath the old van that he never seemed to fix.

"Hey, man! I was just gonna echo you." 

He booted the creeper back underneath the van, wiping oil on his pants as he made his way to the draped object.

"Now I ain't gonna lie, this was a hard one. But your ole pal Scooter ain't a quitter."

He jerked the cloth away and waited. Gaige stared. Her mouth slowly dropped open in horror. From a distance, it was much smaller. Up close it was wider than Brick's shoulders and nearly as tall as Salvador. Taking her silence as a good sign, Scooter leaned over and flipped a switch. A motor hummed to life before taking on the rumbling roar of a diesel engine. Gaige's eyes were focused solely on the massive tank-like treads. When she lifted her eyes she noticed that the seat look like it had been ripped out of a runner. The little lever used to steer the chair was a clutch out of an old stick shift. Topped with an 8 ball. Definitely the worst attempt at pimping one's ride she had ever seen. She was almost disappointed that it lacked some kind of mural.

"Whaddya think?"

"Uh, it's a little big."

Scooter raised an eyebrow, a little smirk forming on his face. He had obviously choked back a snicker. 

"I don't think it'll fit in Raiders HQ, but maybe you could hold on to it in case we need to take her out in the field?"

Scooter hitched a shoulder. "Can do. You just let me know iffin you need it."

Gaige left through the garage door. She made it all of a few steps toward the edge of the floating city before she burst into laughter. She was lucky she made it that far before she started laughing. It was hard to be disappointed when his failure was so... spectacular. She decided that she would check Zed's out next. 

As it turned out, Zed had a wheelchair. However, it tested positive for five different strains of the rust virus and had several disturbingly blood-like stains on it. Gaige turned down his offer. Mostly out of fear that Angel would get sick. And partly because ew. Feeling dejected, she drug her heels all the way to Moxxi's. She grabbed herself a pair of sodas and Angel's modified Moxxtail. Her mood wasn't even lifted by the appearance of Hammerlock. She shuffled back to the Raiders HQ after exchanging a few terse words with Moxxi. 

She would have continued sulking if it weren't for the bright smile that lit up Angel's face when she spotted her. Okay, so her plans had changed, but in the end, wasn't it for a good reason? It would definitely be worth it to see Angel's smile again. (And again...) Gaige was certain she'd die if Angel smiled all the time. Her heart probably couldn't take it.  
\--

It had taken Gaige a little over three weeks to find a functioning, non-rusted wheelchair. As luck would have it, it was found in an old Hyperion building. Gaige frowned at the bright yellow paint scheme as she called up her secondary digistruct device. Axton stared blankly at her when the device was in her hand.

"You're telling me that you just digistructed a digistruct from your digistruct?"

"Duh. More storage capacity."

The commando started rubbing his temples, taking care not to bump his chevrons. Maya wore a wicked little smirk as she tried to keep herself from laughing. After all, she volunteered to help Gaige find the chair in the first place. The crutches they had found were just a bonus. 

"So, uh, how exactly is she going to stand? Kid can barely sit up in bed."

"She's doing better now. She's even up to holding her own Moxxtail now. It's gonna take a while, but I figure we might as well start her off slow. Get her used to sitting up. Then teach her how to wheel around."

"And drive Tannis nuts." Maya added. 

"Yeah, that probably is going to happen. But once she's built up a little more we can teach her from the chair. Little lifts until she can use the crutches to hold herself up. It'll take forever, but I don't want to risk neural augmentation this early. I kind of don't want her to have to rely on a battery to get around. And who knows how badly Hyperion tech will spazz out with her around?"

Axton pretended that he knew what she was talking about. He lazily scratched the bridge of his nose as Gaige loaded up her secondary digistruct. 

"Well, either way, you got what you wanted. Now I'm gonna join the boys and go shoot up some bikers." 

He was off before either woman could get a word out. Maya and Gaige exchanged glances. 

"You can go on ahead, Mai. I'm going to drop by Tina's. She's got some paint. I don't think Angel's gonna want Hyperion yellow gear to help her walk."

"While I don't really know much about love, I think you sound like you have a crush."

Gaige felt her cheeks growing warm. She shot a glare at her companion before picking up her pace.

"What, no. I, I just want to help Angel. She deserved better than that jackass."

Maya caught up to her quickly and circled around her, stopping just shy of the Fast Travel station.

"Wow, your face is really red."

"Shut up, Mai!"

Maya's laughter could be heard even as she hit the button on the Fast Travel station. Gaige cursed after her. She had a feeling that a certain firebird had started that rumor. So much for her street cred.  
\--

When she arrived at the headquarters, Gaige found Angel sitting up in her cot, a book settled on her lap. Lilith was leaning back in the metal chair alongside the tiny bed, her feet propped up not too far from Angel's. Gaige drug a metal chair behind her, stopping right next to the bed before she dropped into her chair. When Angel spotted her the younger siren's face lit up, a huge smile crossing her lips. Gaige felt the now familiar pitterpatter of her heart and silently cursed Maya and Lilith. Angel tapped her throat before mouthing the words 'what were you up to today?'.

"Eh, nothing much. Went scavenging for parts. I got a surprise for you, Ange."

Lilith leaned forward in her chair, swinging her legs off of the cot if only for her to get a better view of what was going on. The pair never ceased to amuse her. 

Angel's powder blue eyes had widened. She tilted her head in a way that somehow easily translated to 'really?'. 

"Yep. It's going to be awesome, but I won't tell you what it is."

With that, Angel grabbed her forearms, pulling them to her chest. She pursed her lips in a little pout, turning on the full power of her puppy dog pout on the mechromancer. It very nearly worked. Gaige eased her arms out of Angel’s light grip.

"Not-uh. It's a surprise."

"Didn't think you had it in you, killer." Lilith chuckled.

Gaige glared at her but her expression soon softened. 

"Actually, I think I might be able to do something for you, Ange." 

She quirked a finger for Angel to lean forward. The other girl complied, lifting an eyebrow as she did. The redhead ran her fingers over Angel's back before gently pulling on the hem of Angel's institutional grey shirt, lifting it until she access to a tiny panel hidden in the cybernetics between Angel's shoulders.

"Since this is going to disappear into your skin soon, I figure I might as well flip the switch."

"You know, kid, most people ask before they try to take off their girlfriend's shirt."

The mechromancer turned a rather pointed stare on Lilith as she lowered Angel's shirt. The younger siren leaned back. She blinked slowly a few times before turning to Gaige.

"What--" When she realized a sound left her lips, she nearly jumped back.

Lilith and Gaige scrambled to keep her from hurting herself. Angel exhaled loudly, her hand lingering over her chest for a moment. As soon as everything was calm, the older siren broke into a fit of laughter. 

"You should have heard your voice."

She received dual glares and backed off, still grinning.

"Hey, Gaige, why does your girlfriend have an off switch for her voice anyway?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Lil. And it was a protocol. We had to cut off power to auxiliary systems so she didn't overload herself. Tannis didn't think she'd need to speak right away."

Lilith found her gaze travelling over to where Tannis was poking at a piece of machinery. She shook her head as the item backfired. There was a yelp in the background.

"You're not doing a great job convincing me she isn't."

"Uh, guys." Angel squeaked. 

Her voice was somewhere between a metallic sounding croak and a squeak. Definitely not what they had expected of a voice so little used in the last month. It sent Lilith into peals of laughter. Gaige gave up and buried her face in her hands in order to cover the blush tinting her cheeks. Her life was going to be a living hell as long as she helped care for Angel. Either she had to bite the bullet and figure herself out or deal with Lilith's constant teasing. As if her life needed any more complications.


	3. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised, we're finally starting to get to the fluff point. After much angst, of course.  
> Apologies for how dialogue heavy this chapter is.

For the third night in a row, Gaige lay awake in her cot, far far away from Sanctuary. Normally she would have been completely psyched to go hunting with Sir Hammerlock, but the appearance of Nakayama had her on edge. She rolled to one side only to flop back on her back, her jaw tightening.

_She betrayed you guys once before, who says she hasn't reconnected with the Echonet and sent Nakayama after you?_

Gaige swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to tune out the little voice in her head.

_No. She didn't want to hurt us... Jack made her do it. Jack's dead._

She tried to fight her memories, but they hit her like a technical on boost.  
\--  
_"We're not friends anymore, are we?"_

_Gaige tried to ignore the voice on her echo despite how pleading the girl's tone was. She gritted her teeth, gaze locked on the distant bulk of Sanctuary. They were supposed to be helping the city, not letting Jack destroy it. Her heart sunk as she hit the mute on her Echodevice._

_"We have intel that will lead us to Sanctuary, let's move out everyone."_

_Even though her tone was even, it was obvious that Maya was also shaken by the events that left them stranded at the gates to Sanctuary. They called up a technical and loaded up their gear without a word. They didn't stop moving until they reached a high and well-guarded perch in the Fridge. Once more Gaige found herself with her arms wrapped around herself in a pitiful attempt to keep herself warm. The heat from a trash barrel they lit with an incendiary round wasn't enough to keep the chill away. Bitter tears stung at the corner of her eyes._

_Gaige flinched when a voice came over her Echo._

_"I'm sorry for hacking your Echo, Gaige, but... I wanted you to know that I'm sorry that this happened. Jack... He made me do it."_

_"Freakin' three laws of robotics."_

_“What?”  
_

_"You know, now I really don't think you're an AI. Don't piss me off enough to give you the Turing Test."_

_"Please don't."_

_There was silence for a while, neither daring to break the mutual feeling of good will._

_"So, does that mean we're still friends?"_

_"We'll see. DT doesn't like competition."_

_She had remained skeptical of Angel even as they set the beacon on the central plinth of Overlook. It wasn't until she found herself in the Pierce Station with Jack's scolding still buzzing in her brain that she felt as though she could trust Angel again._

Gaige broke free of her reverie, shaking her head. They were so close to catching Nakayama. She could return to Sanctuary soon.  
\--  
"You know what I missed? My bed."

"You and me both, Maya. I'm pretty sure mine had a tentacle in it."

"There was one in mine. I ate it." 

Maya and Axton cringed at Salvador's comment.

"I LOOKED INTO THE HEART OF DARKNESS AND ATE IT."

"I am saddened/the hunt was not difficult/more challenge needed."

"Hey kid, what did you miss?"

Gaige ignored the commando as she threw open the heavy steel door to the Crimson Raider's HQ. She immediately made her way to Angel's cot, only to be greeted by a small smile.

"Pay up, amigo."

"Shut up, Sally."

"Aw, c'mon, it's kind of cute." Maya offered as she tried to wipe the smirk off of her face.

"THE SQUISHY BRAIN MATTER FEEL!" 

"I fear that he has/ruined the moment once again/good job breaking it."

The usual chaos of life in Sanctuary resumed once more.  
\--  
It was hard to watch Angel struggle with even the most basic of exercises. Her scrawny arms were so frail, so tiny. It made Gaige want to help her despite knowing that it would set the other girl's progress back. The mechromancer had to suck up her desire to protect Angel from the strain, instead settling for cheering for the tiniest victories. It was all she could do.  
\--  
At some point Gaige had realized that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but from the look on Mordecai's face, she knew it was important. She carefully trailed Lilith and the sniper, hanging back a few steps as the pair entered the war room.

"What's on your mind, Mordy?"

"The fact that you're completely fine with letting that girl stay here, Lil. She's Jack's kid, she got Roland--" 

"Don't you finish that thought, Mordecai. I know damn well what happened. I was there. Angel had nothing to do with Roland's death. Jack pulled the trigger, not her. We thought she was dead, Mordecai."

It was easy to tell when Lilith was mad with Mordecai. Gone was the softer nickname.

"Doesn't explain why you let her come here."

"The others were the ones who risked their lives for her. I wasn't about to tell them no."

"But--"

"You know what? I'm just trying to do what Roland would have done if he were in my shoes. That kid was used as a tool, Mordecai. You really think she's gonna sell us out to Hyperion? She can barely lift her arms! She's a kid, Mordecai. Scared and alone except for us. Maybe if one of us deserves a second chance it's her."

"What about her powers, Lil? Do you really feel safe if they go outta whack?"

"Mordecai, I'm more of a threat to Sanctuary than she is. Drop the issue, Angel stays."

There was an issue on the table that neither voiced, or at least voiced loud enough for Gaige to hear. Gaige crept down the stairs, taking care where she placed her foot. She would have made Zer0 proud with her stealth. Okay, somewhat proud. When she reached the ground floor, she found Maya's pale eyes on her. 

"What happened?"

"Mordy and Lil were arguing over Angel."

"And?"

"Mordy's not happy that Angel is here, but Lil says Angel is staying."

They both looked over at where Axton and Brick were attempting to show Angel how to do an upper arm workout. Salvador was too busy laughing to help. Zer0 shook their head, silently stalking out of the building before they could be drug into the mess. Krieg stared blankly at his hands. Angel was struggling to contain her laughter as both men attempted to coach her.

"She's so happy here..."

"Mordecai will bitch and moan about it, but Lilith's word is pretty much law. She'll be fine, Gaige."

"Yeah..."

Loud footsteps marked Lilith's return to the ground floor. She hooked her arm through Maya's before dragging the other siren toward the door.

"I need a drink. I'll be back before long. You guys don't blow this place up."

The reinforced steel door slammed behind the sirens. Mordecai was heard stomping down the stairs before he, too, disappeared.

"Hey, Sally, the boss is out. Wanna go hit Pyro Pete's?"

"MEAT FOR DAYS!"

"Ay, our amigo wants in on the bloodshed too. Let's tear those pendejos a new one."

Before long it was down to only Brick, Tannis, Gaige, and Angel. Brick excused himself and made his way to the war room after he settled Angel into her wheelchair.

"You need me, you shout."

Both of the younger women nodded. Tannis was far too interested in a stream of data on her quad monitors to acknowledge him.

"You up for this?"

"I guess."

Something sounded off about the siren's voice. Gaige decided it was time for a change in tactics.

"All you really have to do is try. Even if you only get a few inches, it's better than none."

Angel didn't react to her innuendo. There was a tiny choking noise. Gaige immediately felt her heart sink as she rushed toward the other girl. 

"Oh crap." She muttered softly. 

She knelt down in front of the chair, her hands resting on the armrest. Angel's eyes were watery and red rims were already forming.

"What's wrong?"

"I know they were talking about me. That I'm not wanted here."  
Gaige frantically tried to find something to say but words failed her.

"I'm tired of living in Jack's shadow, Gaige. I don't want people to think that I'm like him or that I'm the next Jack..."

"Ange, no one thinks that--"

"You know that's what they're thinking."

The tears had started flowing down the siren's cheeks. Gaige gritted her teeth as she rose to her feet. Without a word she wrapped her arms around Angel, gently pressing the girl's cheek to her shoulder. She lost track of how long she held Angel.

"I want you here, Angel. Maya wants you here. If Lilith is willing to stick her neck out for you, you must have something goin' for you. Lil only really stands up for Lil."

"Are you sure?"

"They try to kick you out, I'm going right with you. Now come on, let's try to get you stronger. Show them how awesome you really are."

Gaige let go of the other girl and back off to give her room to practice. Angel's delicate hands found the rims of her chair's wheels and gripped them. She took a deep breath before pushing off. She got all of a foot from her starting position.

"Hey, look at that, you made-- what are you doing?"

Angel had gritted her teeth, her grip adjusting on the wheels. She made another push. And then another. There was a sheen of sweat on her brow; her breathing had become hard. She settled a good ten feet from start. She let her arms hang limply over the sides of the chair, panting for air. 

"I didn't want you to cross almost the whole room!"

"It was too soon to quit."

Gaige took off, taking the concrete stairs two at a time.

"Brick, Brick! Angel might've over done it."

The berserker lowered himself from his single-handed handstand. As he got to his feet, he brushed dirt from his hands. Rolling his neck, he followed the mechromancer to where Angel slouched in her wheelchair.

"Did you push her?"

"Nope, she did it herself."

Brick's scarred face twisted into a grin. "Way to go, Slab!"

He lifted Angel from her chair as though she was a baby. One arm braced her entire body, her neck and head leaning against one massive shoulder. 

"I'm not going to be able to lift my arms for days."

"You're the one who did it, Ange."

Brick eased Angel onto her cot. He took care to very gently arrange her so that she was comfortable. Gaige busied herself by scrounging lockers for a bottle of a sports drink for the siren. As Gaige sat down next to Angel, Brick produced a single straw, delicately clutched between his thumb and forefinger. He peeled off the wrapper before plopping it into the open bottle. Not long later he busied himself with prepping them a few MREs. 

Gaige didn't bother commenting on how her robotic became a glorified drink holder. Not even when Maya and Lilith returned and laughed at her.

"You know, Maya, that's kind of sickeningly cute. You'd think they'd hurry up and kiss already."

Angel choked, spraying fruit-punch flavored electrolytes all over her bed. Gaige frantically patted her back while trying her hardest not to crush the bottle in her metal hand. One day she would get her revenge on the firehawk...  
\--  
Weeks turned to months. Angel's progress was slow and steady even as she stared tottering around the HQ on crutches. Her spirits were up and surprisingly, so was the morale of the building's occupants. Gaige couldn't help but grin at every milestone Angel reached. It wasn't pride in her engineering, at least not entirely. It was incredibly hard not to be happy for Angel. Especially not when a huge smile lit up her face whenever she accomplished just about anything.  
\--  
Mercenary Day drew closer and closer. Angel had grown noticeably stronger over time. The rest of the vault hunters took bets on how soon she would be able to walk unassisted. It probably explained why all nine vault hunters stood at varying distances through the ground floor of the Raider's building. Gaige stood the furthest away from the siren. Her throat was dry and her heart was hammering in her chest. They would finally see what Angel was capable of. 

Gaige glanced over at Maya, who was the closest to Angel. Maya met her gaze and grinned. Angel was seated in her wheelchair with her eyes closed. Undoubtedly she was trying to steady her nerves. Maya leaned over her, tapping the younger woman's shoulder.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Shortly after Angel rose to her feet, Gagie shut her eyes. She stretched her arms out in front of her in the off chance that Angel got that far. She started to have doubts after an eternity of silence. At least until she felt a warm hand close on her flesh and blood arm. Gaige opened her eyes only to have Angel stumble forward into her grip. She helped steady the siren, a huge grin worming its way across her face. For a moment their eyes met. Gaige looked away at the first shout of 'kiss already'. Angel just laughed. 

They had another thing to celebrate. Not that the group ever needed a reason to hit up Moxxi's.  
\--  
Maya had opted to escort the two youngest members of the Raiders to Moxxi's. She led the trio with one arm draped over Angel's shoulders just in case the girl's legs grew shaky. Gaige walked beside them, her robot arm at the ready until Maya grabbed it and slung it over Angel's shoulders. The mechromancer glared at her elder, but neither made a comment until they neared the Pierce Station.

"So, how's about we give her her first real Moxxtail?"

"I dunno. I think she should be able to handle it. But I'd watch Lil if I were you."

"Oh, I know. Last time she searched my pockets for Eridium. That's not gonna happen again."

"I'm only going because you promised me pizza, Maya."

"I'm not gonna forget that."

They walked a few paces before Maya let go of the pair. She watched them for a moment, grinning.

"You know, Lil is right. You would make a cute couple."

Gaige made a strangled little squeaking noise as she tripped over her own feet. They staggered sideways as Angel burst into a fit of giggles. After a few feet, Gaige managed to right them both. She fixed a pointed glare on Maya, half wishing that she had siren powers of her own so that she could get even. When Maya failed to immolate, she gave up and focused on getting them to the bar in one piece.

Whatever angst she felt melted away when she saw the crowd gathered to greet Angel as they entered Moxxi's. The vault hunters grinned at the trio. Angel was guided to the head of a series of tables jammed together in the center of the bar. Lilith handed her a slice of pizza before starting a round of introductions. Gaige slunk away to a quiet corner of the bar. She found herself standing next to Hammerlock as she watched the crowd buzzing around the young siren. 

"She seems to be fitting in rather splendidly."

"Kinda hard not to with this group."

Neither said a word for a long while.

"Hey, Hammerlock... I-- I uh, I'm sorry for hitting on you all the time. I, might do it just to keep up appearances, for now."

She felt the hunter's good eye on her. She rubbed the back of her neck, her gaze falling back on Angel once more.

"She's quite the sight, hm?"

"Yeah."

"If I might intrude, I say that you should tell her, old chum. It might lessen the torment the others undoubtedly lavish upon yourself."

Gagie exhaled loudly even as he patted her on the back. Earlier that year, she would have squealed at his touch. Now her mind was much more focused on the pale girl watching Moxxi in horrified fascination. Okay, yeah, she had a crush on Angel. So sue her.  
\--  
Gaige found herself frequenting Moxxi's if solely for advice. She would later find out that Angel had done the same. While she wasn't sure how good Moxxi's advice was, the mechromancer decided to go with it. It beat not trying and getting called a chicken by Axton. Again.

She felt Angel's eyes lingering on her. She shifted in the booth, waiting for the song she requested to start. Her heart had leapt into her throat as the bass beat changed. It was now or never.

"Wanna dance?"  
\--  
They ran from the bar, hand-in-hand, laughing as they went. The city's edge loomed closer and closer. When they stopped it still felt like they were running. Gaige's heart pounded like she ran a marathon. She met pale blue eyes and knew exactly what to do. When she pulled away from Angel, they both smiled.

"Uh, wow."

"Wanna do it again?"

Angel answered by closing the gap between them. Gaige felt herself sigh at the touch of soft lips against hers. That felt even better than finding a legendary. Even when Salvador catcalled them. Oh, she'd never hear the end of it, but it was totally worth it.


	4. Explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse did not want this chapter to exist. It was a bit of a fight to get this written down, but finally, here it is.  
> The next chapter may be the last chapter; I haven't decided just yet.

Several thousand feet below them, Pandora lay in a rare state of peace that probably wouldn’t last more than a minute. Angel’s legs swung over the edge of the city, her pale feet bobbing merrily as they chatted. Gaige's eyes wandered over the girl next to her. She drunk in the way that the sunlight made Angel's dark hair shine, the way it played on her pale face. Gaige couldn't help but grin to herself. They sat in silence for a little while as they passed over the Happy Pig Motel.

"What's it like down there?"

"Huh?"

"What's Pandora really like? All I ever get to hear are the horror stories or clips of Echobroadcasts." 

Gaige leaned back, keeping her metal arm primed to summon Deathtrap in case of emergency. She would never mention her backup protocols to anyone. No one needed to know that she could plan ahead. 

"Well, it's a mess. Bandits freakin' everywhere. Everything wants you dead. But... It has its moments."

Angel looked crestfallen. She pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong, Ange?"

"I want to see Pandora. Not just the safe parts; all of it."

The mechromancer expected herself to shout 'no' or freak out. Instead she carefully sat up and studied the siren.

"We'll have to start slow. Get you all the way across Sanctuary first."

"Wait. You're going to help me?"

"Why not?"

Gaige felt arms wrap around her. Angel's grip had grown quite strong; it took her a good minute to get her breath back. 

"Where can we start?"

That bright gleam was back to Angel's eyes. It made Gaige's heart flutter despite her best efforts to tell herself to chill out.

"You ever seen Claptrap's place?"

"That funny little robot has his own place?"

"He has a better one in the Windshear Wastes, but let's start small. Baby steps."  
\--  
"AH-HA!" The robot's cry was absolutely triumphant as the pair approached his little makeshift shack.

He rolled around Angel, circling her as Gaige watched in amusement. She had half a mind to tell Claptrap who Angel was. 

"You brought me another minion, minion!"

"Uh, no, this is Angel, Claptrap. She wanted to see more of Sanctuary."

Claptrap's single optic lingered on them. Gaige was sure that he winked. She shuddered. Angel poked around the little scrap heaps until her legs started to grow weak. Gaige slid her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, half-supporting her, half-guiding her to a bench near Zed's shop.

"I got it figured out. You explore all of Sanctuary first. Get stronger. Then we ask Lil together."

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll be with you the whole way. She says no, I'll sneak you out. ANARCHY!"

Angel leaned away from her at Gaige's rallying cry. 

"Uh, how about you don't sneak me out? I don't want Lilith mad at me."

It wasn't long before they were laughing. Neither commented on the fact that their fingers were intertwined.

\--  
Gaige held her breath as she led Angel up to the war room. They had to catch Lilith before Tina arrived- before her Bunkers and Badasses game. The original three vault hunters studied them in silence as they entered the room. Maya didn't even look up from her book. Brick tugged a heavy metal chair away from the table and gestured for Angel to sit. He refused to take his seat until she had sat down. Gaige leaned against a counter, twitching her index finger as a signal for Angel to speak.

"So, what brings you two up here?" Lilith ventured seeing that neither girl seemed ready to speak.

The former Firehawk idly pushed a psycho figure across the board.

"I want to go outside of Sanctuary."

The meager background noise came to a halt. The seasoned vault hunters exchanged glances. 

"Where do you wanna go, killer?"

"I dunno. I just want to see what's out there."

"Well, I'm not sending you out alone."

"I can go with her." Gaige offered, winking conspiratorially at Angel.

Maya looked up from her book and was prepared to dive back into her reading when Lilith spoke again.

"Maya, go with them. Just to make sure they don't end up making out the entire time."

Gaige felt a guttural noise of irritation escape her. She puffed out her lips in annoyance.

"Wait, really?" 

"Sure, if we keep you cooped up here we're as bad as Jack."

Maya carefully marked her place in her book. She tilted her head just slightly as she studied Angel.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"You mean other than everywhere?"

There were a few laughs at her comment. Gaige grinned even as her girlfriend's cheeks flushed.

"Okay, let's try somewhere safe..."

"Windshear Wastes." Gaige broke the silence, letting the destination sink in.

"Uh..."

"It's safe. Not like bandits want anything to do with Claptrap's place."

"Alright, Windshear Wastes it is. Find some heavier clothes and we'll head out."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Angel disappeared downstairs almost immediately. As Gaige started for the stairs, Lilith gently took a hold of her arm and guided her to the balcony. The mechromancer lifted an eyebrow at her elder. Lilith had released her light grip, but her gaze was focused on the street leading to the Raiders HQ. 

"You think she'll be okay out there? How's her Eridium reserve? Seems like we're getting really low."

"Uh, Lil, Angel hasn't had any Eridium in a month. That uh..."

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a beat.

"She gonna be okay out there?"

"I think so. She's got Mai and me. We know how to shoot bullymongs."

Lilith leaned against the railing. She shut her eyes before releasing a breath.  
"Go on, have fun out there. And be careful."

Gaige's eyebrows tried their best to meet over her nose. All she could do was gently pat the siren's arm before turning and heading for the first floor.  
\--

Not even an hour later the three were standing in Pierce Station. Maya was trying her best to stifle laughter at the sight of the absolutely massive sweater Angel was swaddled in. Gaige had gotten over her giggles a few minutes earlier. Angel had pouted for a good minute or two as the mechromancer doubled over. 

"Are you sure you're going to be warm enough?" The older siren finally managed after a few minutes of stifled giggles. 

Gaige lifted two small piles of cloth that were draped over her arms (she was beginning to feel like a human clothes rack). She smiled guiltily as Angel pulled on her spare jacket. Despite lacking sleeves, it covered the tacky patterning of the Mercenary Day sweater Salvador's abuela had knitted for her. It took the combined efforts of all three of them to wrap and overlong scarf around Angel. It took every ounce of effort Gaige could muster to keep herself from busting into a fit of laughter as Maya fussed over the younger siren. At long last Maya pulled a beanie from her pocket.

"I got this the last time I was in Opportunity. It took a long time to get rid of the logo, but here. It'll keep your head warm."

Angel pulled on the canary yellow hat, smiling gratefully. While she had some stubble on the right side of her head, there was still a pair of bare spots from her ports. Neither vault hunter had the heart to comment on Angel's mismatched apparel. Gaige leaned over and straightened Angel's hat, lingering just long enough to kiss her on the cheek.

"I saw that. Behave, you two. Co-ords are in. Travel commencing in just a sec."  
\--  
The wind was bitter cold, biting at their skin, piercing through their clothing. Snow crunched underfoot as they set out from the Fast Travel station. Angel gaped at their surroundings even as she shivered. She hesitated for a step and then brought her foot down, snow and ice crackling beneath her boot. Gaige couldn't help but stare as Angel repeated the gesture just to hear the sounds her boot made on the ground. Her cheeks were already rosy from the cold.

Without a word, Maya guided them into the main room of Claptrap's little home. Discarded CL4-TP units littered the room in various states of disrepair. Gaige darted ahead and tossed blankets and in one case snow over the bodies of dead would-be vault hunters. Instead, Angel lingered next to a broken down Claptrap. Her fingers grazed its icy surface. Gaige's heart ached when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face. Maybe Angel was the only person on all of Pandora who actually liked the "funny little robot". She wouldn't allow herself to follow the train of thought that would remind her of how Jack had screwed over both the robot and his own daughter. 

They spent a few minutes poking around the sad tableau that Claptrap had made. Gaige cocked her head to the main entrance, towards the wastes. To where their train had crashed and started their journey to the Vault.  
\--  
Gaige remembered waking up with a mouthful of blood.

_Her body ached and she was absolutely freezing. She wasn’t even sure if she could feel her legs or not. A chipper, autotuned voice was coming from somewhere nearby. She tried to move but got nowhere. She groaned softly, digging her metal hand into the layer of permafrost in hopes of getting some leverage. She inched forward. Her vision blurred. She spat out the blood as she tried to find the strength to move again. Grey and yellow cross-trainers came to a halt in front of her. There was a blur of motion. When Gaige finally found the strength to lift her heavy head, she was nearly face-to-face with a blue haired woman._

_"We've got a live one. You okay, kid?"_

_"Y... yeah." It came out more as 'fweah'. Real smooth._

_The woman stood slowly before extending a tattooed hand. Gaige took it after a moment of hesitation. She was hoisted to her feet in a single clean motion. She wobbled on her feet as a blocky robot rolled past, looting the dead. An Echodevice was shoved into her hand. She didn't have time to survey the other survivors before her Echo screen went white and staticky. A face materialized out of the sudden whiteout. She stared slack-jawed at the girl on the screen. The girl's pale blue eyes were absolutely hypnotic, her voice comforting. Maybe she hit her head when the train derailed._

_"Know this: you're alive for a reason... And I'm here to help you."_

_Gaige found that she could really get used to that voice._  
\--  
There wasn't much left of the wreck to see. Ice and snow had devoured the train, forming it into a steel iceberg of a sort. A few bits of detritus poked out of snowbanks here and there. Maya pointed to a small crevasse and grinned.

"And that is where I drug Gaige out of the wreckage."

"I got part-way out on my own."

"You still needed help."

Gaige stuck out her tongue and immediately regretted it. It was worse than shoving an ice cube in her mouth. The trio studied the debris spanning the tundra, none daring to speak a word about how it had impacted their lives. Gaige felt Angel's hand slide into hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We'll take you somewhere warmer next, Ange."  
\--  
The next week Axton and Gaige took Angel out to the Dust. The siren had gaped at the miles and miles of red sand and learned the joys of trying to walk on ever-shifting ground. Regardless, she was all smiles even as she was buffeted by the hot, sandy wind.

\--  
Verdant, rolling hills stretched as far as the eye could see. The air was crisp and fresh the water cool and inviting. The wildlife was surprisingly scarce for once. Perhaps it had to do with the rapidly spreading dark clouds. 

“Uh, Angel, we’re gonna have to cut this short. I don’t like the look of the sky.”

The siren tilted her head, drinking in the steely greys of thunderclouds and the way the sunlight was lost in them, her pale eyes widening in wonder. 

“What’s so bad about it?”

Thunder rumbled, shaking a derelict bandit hovel. Gaige could feel static building on her prosthetic. Before she could open her mouth to comment the sky answered for her, dumping rain on them in white sheets. She floored the technical, her headlights lost in the downpour.

“Gaige.”

“I’m trying to concentrate so we both don’t go splat.”

“Stop the technical.”

“What?”

“I want to feel the rain.”

Gaige was about to make a snippy comment about how they were both soaked to the bone, but she stopped the vehicle anyway. Angel jumped out of her seat, her feet splashing into a puddle that was already ankle deep. She spread her arms out, lifting her face to the spray. The mechromancer just stared, open mouthed until a smile started to work its way across her face. There was a moment where Angel turned to her and she was sure her heart melted from the sheer warmth of her smile. There was a dull ache in the redhead’s heart. She leapt out of her seat and joined Angel, wrapping her arms around the other girl. 

Angel’s lips were cool when she kissed her. Gaige didn’t say told you so when they both came down with a cold.  
\--  
Wam Bam Island turned out to be a slightly better destination. Even if Gaige spent most of it trying to scare away craboids and savages. Zer0 was unfazed by the trip or the beach-goers; the pair had hardly seen the assassin the whole day. Angel and Gaige both returned to Sanctuary with sunburns.

\--  
The one time Salvador was trusted to guard them, he opted to hang out in the Holy Spirits instead of babysitting (as he called it). Neither girl complained about returning to the Highlands (it was much better than their trip to Three Horns Valley and the Fridge). They snuck off, hand-in-hand, trying to keep the blankets they had carried with them out of sight.

Gaige made sure she didn't mention that day's activities. She'd never forget the soft noise that escaped Angel when she kissed the right spot. She'd definitely never mention that she held Angel's hand the entire time.  
\--

It was inevitable that one day they would travel to more dangerous territory. There were only so many places on Pandora that stayed quiet for a reasonable amount of time. Instead of opting for a bigger escort, the vault hunters decided to teach Angel how to shoot.

Gaige stood in a small corner in Marcus' shop, eyeing the dummy that she and Maya had assembled. Neither could bring themselves to let her practice on a live bandit. The younger siren trembled when the pistol was placed in her hands. Part of Gaige felt jealous when Maya steadied Angel's hands. Axton nudged Angel's feet until she was in a proper stance. Salvador gave a series of not-so-helpful tips.

They all held their breath when Angel thumbed off the safety. It was probably the only gun on the face of the planet that actually still had its safety intact. Zer0 leaned in close as he would dare and gave Angel some last-minute encouragement. The girl turned her head until she caught Gaige's eye. Gaige gave her a big grin and thumbs up.

The siren's first shot missed. It rebounded off of a metal wall and caught Salvador in the ass. He laughed it off even as Angel started to panic. They all decided to add a third vault hunter to the group outings.  
\-- 

Despite how long it was abandoned, Opportunity still gleamed new in the harsh sunlight. It may have been quiet, but they were still on edge as they set foot into the open plaza. After five minutes of not being murdered, the vault hunters relaxed. Krieg was still tense, but after a reassuring pat on the arm from Maya, he seemed to calm down. 

"Don't wander too far. You need us, you Echo me. I'm going to see if I can get him to focus for once... Hopefully he doesn't end up blowing us all up."

Gaige quietly led Angel to the hub of the small city. They were surrounded by murals of Jack in his so-called glory. Angel glowered darkly at the images. Without a word, Gaige produced a slag SMG from her backpack and pressed it into her girlfriend's unresisting hands. 

"Smash the system! You know you wanna."

The siren hesitated, her hands sliding into a braced position. The gun butt rested against her thin shoulder. She curled her lip. Gaige took care to back up and grinned at her. The mechromancer watched as Angel tried to adjust her grip on the SMG. She heard the girl take in a few deep breaths. Gaige slapped the button that narrated Jack's heroic tale. Angel shot the speaker. The machine crackled with static, sparks flying, the words dying mid-sentence. 

"How'd it feel?"

Angel peppered a mural with bullets as an answer. Once the gun ran dry, Gaige held up her flesh hand for a high-five. Angel slapped her hand, biting her lower lip.

"Now what?"

"Let's start some anarchy."

They hacked half a dozen loader bots. Not that the bots did much. One ran off, having apparently developed a conscience. They raided supply carriers and old Hyperion stores. Several Jack cutouts burst into flames with the help of incendiary rounds. And there may or may not have been a rerecorded series of announcements proclaiming how much of a jackass Handsome Jack was. It was almost easy to forget how horrible Hyperion was. 

Almost, save for the scars on Angel's head and back. The scars Gaige caressed when she thought they had found a sufficiently private spot. Maya didn't say a word when she caught them. Gaige swore the rush of blood to her chest and cheeks hurt more than a sunburn. Angel just looked guilty. Not a single word was mentioned to Lilith. Gaige made sure to give Maya any and every book she found for a week solid. 

\--  
The most prominent thing about the Eridium Blight was its smell. The stench was a noxious mix of urea and gas station nachos that had been left out for a week. Gaige kept her nose tucked into her shirt as Axton drove them deeper into the Blight. As far as the eye could see there were slag deposits. Broken down Hyperion stations lined the limited roads.

Angel's grip on Gaige's flesh hand was nearly tight enough to crush bone. Even after they used the technical's winch to tear down the massive Jack statue the siren was still on edge. At the Human Dwelling Place, Angel pulled Gaige aside, blue eyes brimming with anxiety.

"I think I'd rather go back..."

"You sure, Ange?"

The siren nodded, tension lining her jaw.

"No problem. We'll, uh, we can go check out Gingerton or something tamer."

Gaige helped Angel into the back of the technical before ducking off to find Axton and Zer0. Axton was leaning against the shed that made up Mal's home while Zer0 looted nearby lockers. Only Axton looked up as she approached.

"Hey, guys, Angel... Doesn't feel comfortable here. I'm gonna take her somewhere less... Hyperion."

She expected them to laugh at her, to act like she was trying to sneak off for private time. Instead Axton clapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Zee, I'm gonna keep these two outta trouble. You cool with that?"

Zer0's helmet flashed a ':D' smiley. The assassin waved a gloved hand at Angel. Zer0 stood around long enough to see them off.

The trio didn't speak for a long while.

"Guess you didn't know what Eridium did to this place, huh? Jack didn't help any."

"If I went in there, we could have been trapped. I don't like this proximity to so much raw Eridium."

"Nothing wrong with not wantin' to be reminded of your old man." Axton conceded. 

He turned his attention back to the road, ramming a bullymong for the hell of it.

"Don't worry, Ange. I won't make you go anywhere you don't wanna go. Opportunity was kinda pushing it anyway."

"I... don't want to go to the Arid Nexus next week."

"Then we'll go to Wurmwater or Oasis. More sand, but you'll love the skiffs."

Angel's hand found Gaige's once more. This time she didn't squeeze. Gaige was thankful for it. They didn't talk about that day. Some things were just best left alone.  
\-- 

There was only one place they didn't explore. Thousand Cuts. Home to the Slabs. Home to the Control Core. None of the vault hunters brought it up even as they tried to plan more days out. At least until one day as they sat around the Bunkers and Badasses set.

"So, where do you wanna go next?"

Angel pursed her lips before offering the slightest of smiles.

"Where it all began."


	5. Back To The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have reached the final chapter. I didn't feel like I draw this out too much longer.  
> Other than a few drabbles, this might be the last bit of fanfic writing I do for a little while.  
> Hit me up on Tumblr if you have prompts, though. They keep me on my toes. (crimsonphoenixdown)

“Where it all began?” Gaige echoed, her breath catching in her throat.

Lilith spat out a mouthful of Rakk ale, showering both Maya and Brick. Birck wiped the booze off of his face, his lip curling in disgust. Maya’s nose scrunched as she rubbed the ale off of her arm. The room grew quiet for a long beat. Angel shifted nervously on her feet.

“The control core?” Gaige broke the silence.

Angel held her lower lip between her teeth. She nodded slowly. The gathered vault hunters all exhaled at once. At least until Tiny Tina dropped a twenty-sided die on the table.

“Uh, whoops.”

“Why do you… Why would you want to go back?” Once more Gaige was stuck as the group’s spokesperson.

Angel’s shoulders rose. “I dunno. It doesn’t feel right if I don’t go back one last time.”

“I say we blow it up.” Brick rumbled. 

Tina’s jaw dropped open. And so did Gaige’s. Tina slammed her hands on the table, a manic grin spreading over her face.

“Girl, dis is gonna be da best ‘splosion ever!”

Lilith groaned softly, sinking back into her seat in utter despair. Maya patted her arm.

“You’ll really help me blow it up?”

Gaige, Brick, and Tina nodded as one. The fact that Angel was grinning like a Cheshire Cat was reason enough for Gaige to join in on the idea.

“I guess I’ll babysit. Make sure you four don’t blow yourselves up." 

Lilith shot a glare at Maya for encouraging Tina to blow more things up. With a groan, she cradled her head in her hands. And _she_ was the impulsive one.

"You still got those circuit boards and components, Tee? I wanna set up the most badass remote detonator ever.”

“I gots you, boo.”

Gaige high-fived Tina, grinning from ear-to-ear. She was determined to make their venture out to Thousand Cuts the best day ever. She stole a glance over at Angel, catching her girlfriend’s eye. They shared a giddy little smile that only served to make the butterflies in Gaige’s stomach even more antsy. 

–  
The funny thing about Tina offering to help Angel was that the vault hunters were all convinced that the girl would hate Angel. After all, her Bunkers and Badasses session had Angel cast as a minion to the Handsome Sorcerer. Even Lilith had her doubts about introducing the pair. 

_“Well, killer. We’ve hidden Angel as long as we can. Tina’s going to have to know. She’s coming in today, so… uh.”_

_“I know, I know. Hide her until you’re ready to introduce the two. Oh and make sure the jamming signal is up because we don’t want Tina to blow this place to bits."_

_Lilith had already given the talk a good five times in the previous two days. Gaige still felt herself swallowing nervously. It didn’t help that the so-called Firehawk was pacing the war room like a pent-up skag. They were silent for a good while before Lilith gave the signal for Gaige to go and hide Angel._

_The two youngest residents of the Crimson Raiders HQ sat together in the little computer  niche that had been carved out of the remains of Roland’s secret stash. They toyed with an Echosim, trying to modify the data so that they could shoot a character that looked suspiciously like Handsome Jack. Gaige’s Echo went off. She felt Angel’s pale blue eyes on her. Gaige bit her lip, turning toward the staircase. Angel’s gaze followed hers. They both exhaled._

_"You ready?”_

_“Not really.”_

_“I’m here in case she goes crazy. Well, crazier.”_

_“Great.” The sarcasm dripped from Angel’s lips._

_Without another word, they made their way to the stairwell, waiting for Tina’s descent. Thud. Thud. Thu-thump. They waited, shifting on their feet, half-expecting the world to come crashing down around them. The uneven footfalls grew louder, angrier as though Tina was stomping down the concrete stairs. A low growl, or at least as low of a growl that the thirteen year old could manage echoed down the stairwell. Gaige saw Angel cringe when mismatched shoes hit one of the nearer steps. The tension mounted and they waited on baited breath until at last a mop of blonde hair was visible._

_“YOU!” Tina screeched._

_She cut herself off before she could continue her tirade. Her owlish eyes grew even wider, jaw dropping. She spun on the heel of her foot, stomping right back up the stairs. Gaige could barely keep the smile off of her face when Angel opened an eyelid, still cringing._

_“Uh, where did she–”_

_“LILYHAMMER! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME SHE WUZ A CUTIE!”_

_The mechromancer broke into laughter first. After a shaky exhalation, Angel did too._  
–

Gaige hated leaving Angel behind in Sanctuary. It was painful to say good-bye at the Pierce Station. They had so many false starts. So many times she cancelled the travel at last minute for another hug and another kiss. Axton pushed past, rolling his eyes as he called up the coordinates for Sawtooth Cauldron. Zer0 walked past at one point, respectfully averting their visor as he set out for Aegris. It took another few soft good-byes for Gaige to pull away from Angel and actually commence travel. When her feet settled in a snowbank, Gaige exhaled. Toying with explosives while distracted could have meant an end for the three of them. Tina on her own was distraction enough. It was only for a week. A painfully long week. 

–  
Gaige poured most of her focus into constructing a handheld detonator. Whenever she wasn’t (or occasionally when she was) sketching designs or soldering circuits, she’d catch herself thinking of her eventual travels to seek out the other vaults. Undoubtedly, Lilith would want her to go out there. And it definitely wasn’t safe for Angel. While on that train of thought, she soldered her metal hand to the circuit board she was working on. She swore and worked at chipping away at the solder. There was a muffled boom from the other side of the workshop. At least they both were having an off day. 

–  
It took a week of very little rest, a week of Tina’s nearly schizophrenic rambling, and a week of missing Angel for Gaige to finish the detonator. The first prototype was a dud. The second worked, but didn’t look the way she wanted it to. The third and the final was perfection. Gaige idly studied the small steel rectangle in her hand. Dead center there was a big red button. She had carefully etched the steel to read 'The button to make all the nightmares end’. Gaige grinned at her creation. It was stowed in her digistruct before she summoned Deathtrap to help her move crates of blastomite. 

The plan was to have a buzzard pick up the crate and drop it off on the mountain top. Brick would then drag the crate onto the lift and they’d rig the place to blow. After Angel took out her anger on her old prison, of course. A date was set. With the plans in motion, Gaige started her long trek through miles of snow to the fast travel. Toward Sanctuary. And of course, to Angel.  
– 

The night before their trip to Thousand Cuts, Angel’s nightmares had escalated. Gaige woke to the sound of yelling. Blinding flashes of white light lit up Angel’s left arm and half of the ground floor. A computer monitor blew out; the wash machines switched on, rumbling angrily. 

“I AM NOT AN ITEM, JACK!”

Gaige flinched at the roar of anger erupting from Angel’s lips. Maya had leapt out of bed. They exchanged glances even as the other vault hunters stirred. Without a word, Gaige sprung out of her bed, rushing over to her girlfriend’s side, sleep long forgotten. She shook Angel’s shoulder. There was no response save for the fluttering of her eyes beneath their lids. The siren’s teeth were gritted. Her thrashing slowed, easing Gaige’s tension until a soft 'no’ left the girl’s lips. The mechromancer frantically shook Angel’s shoulder, trying to wake her before she could start yelling in her sleep again.

It took several attempts to rouse Angel. She woke up bleary eye and shaky. Her ribs heaved. As consciousness settled in over her, her eyes started darting about the room until her gaze fell on Gaige. The mechromancer automatically brought her hand up to cradle the back of Angel’s head when her girlfriend buried her face in her neck. The sobs started only a few seconds later. Maya padded over to them, worry etched on her face. Zer0’s visor lit up with a question mark before switching to an ’:0’. They were surrounded by vault hunters. Only Tiny Tina slept through the racket. 

Eventually the little crowd dispersed. Gaige still held on to Angel, stroking her hair. Her mind wandered down a train of though as she uttered soft words of comfort. Or what she thought were words of comfort.

_It must’ve been hard not having parents that really cared. Who’d make the nightmares go away? If we destroy the core, will she stop having nightmares? I feel so bad for her._

“It’s okay, Ange, we’ll make the nightmares stop. Do you wanna go tomorrow? We can do something else…”

“No. I want to do this. I have to do this.”

“You sure?”

Angel pulled away from her, tear blue eyes locked on Gaige’s. The pang in her chest was enough to knock a bullymong flat on its ass. Angel nodded slowly, a tiny smile curving her lips.

“I’ll be fine. I know you guys will protect me.”

“Right. Now, uh, get some sleep. We don’t want you to sleep through the explosion.”

The siren’s smile grew even as her eyelids began to droop. Gaige kissed her on the cheek, letting the other girl settle back in her cot. Gaige waited until Angel had drifted off again before slipping back to her own cot. She barely slept the rest of the night, waiting for the inevitable sleep talking. It never came. After several hours, she finally dozed off.

–  
There was a yell and then a thump from the other side of the ground floor. Gaige felt her eyes creak open. She rubbed at her eyes, groaning over how evil mornings were.

“We gotsa job. We gotsa job to do!”

Gaige groaned again, sounding like a zombie from an Echo movie. She shut her eyes for a few seconds, only to look up when she felt someone standing over her. She let out an indignant squawk when she found herself face-to-face with Tiny Tina. Tina grinned at her before darting off to wake Maya. Gaige eased herself into an upright position, twisting until her back popped. She glanced over to see Maya sitting up on her own cot, blue hair mussed and a look of murder in her eyes. Despite herself, Gaige snickered. Her gaze swept over to Angel’s cot only to find it empty. She threw her legs out of bed, panic filling her. Angel’s head popped up from the other side of her bed. She caught Gaige’s eye and smiled. 

“Uh, mornin’.”

The mechromancer made a soft noise of acknowledgement. It was too early for real words. Maya grumbled, passing a hand through her hair. It only made her bedhead worse. Despite the racket made by Tina, the other vault hunters slept on. Gaige was jealous of them. Heavy footsteps thumped down the concrete stairs.

“Mornin’, Slabs!” Brick’s voice boomed, echoing through the first floor.

It was going to be a long-ass morning.  
–  
Shortly after passing through the giant skull overlooking Slab Town, they were attacked by bored Slabs, eager to show their king that they were badass enough to bring him down Tina and Angel took cover in a hovel as Gaige, Maya, and Brick faced the horde. The Slabs kept swarming. Psychos babbled, marauders taunted. Maya Phaselocked a badass Goliath as Brick charged the masses of his men.

“Klaatu Barada Nikto!”

Deathtrap appeared in a flash of bluish light, claws aimed the the nearest Slab. Gaige failed to hit a single target until at last a bullet tore throw a marauder. There wasn’t much left of him. Oops. She caught herself trying to reload. She switched guns. It was a Tediore and it was empty.

“Socket wrench!” The pseudo-curse left her lips even though they weren’t in any danger. 

Gaige felt her face heat up when Maya cocked an eyebrow at her. She shifted her feet, kicking up gravel and dust. Maya gave the all clear, prompting Tina and Angel to emerge from their hideout. The group was silent as they trudged down the path leading to Bloody Knuckle Point.

In the distance, the control core loomed from its precarious perch on the mountain top. From where she stood, Gaige could just make out the Helipad and the remnants of BNK3R. She was nudged forward by Brick in an attempt to get across No Man’s Land without being spotted by more Slabs. They skirted craters and rubble, making their way to the Competitor Deterrence Field. The three vault hunters were on alert, with a tense Angel walking between them. Tina skipped merrily along not far behind Maya. Gaige guessed that the girl was scoping out Maya’s butt.

At the Deterrence Field, the group stopped. Angel approached the gate, her left hand out.

“Executing Phaseshift.” She muttered as she touched a terminal hidden among the metal panels.

The group held their breaths as Angel poured over the data. She pulled her hand away from the terminal with a smile. They released their collective breaths.

“All the forces were relocated to Hero’s Pass. Looks like there’s a disturbance on Helios… We shouldn’t have any trouble with Hyperion troops.”

Brick eased his grim on his war hammer. Maya seemed relieved. Gaige murmured a soft thank you to the sky.  
–  
They passed by the loading docks, traces of their rounds marring smooth steel surfaces. After walking over rubble and charred earth, the paved road was a welcome relief. Up and up they climbed, taking a brief break on a raised patch of earth.

They passed through a gate that once bore turrets. The shipping containers here were badly charred and riddled with bullet holes. The supply depot still bore the scars of their showdown with Hyperion forces. Their fight as they went to free Angel, when they tried to secure the vault key. The first mission. When they lost Roland, when… They thought Angel was a goner.

At the top of the supply depot, they took another break. Sanctuary drifted by. It seemed so close, yet so far. Gaige kept stealing glances over at Angel. The girl had grown more tense as they drew closer. The mechromancer offered support in whatever way she could as they started their final push to the summit.

–  
The rocky trail wound up around the mountain side, the gradient proving to be a real challenge. Brick braced Angel’s back, helping her up the last few feet. Gaige took the last of the path in a sprint. Soon they were met by concrete pathways and once lush plants. On their last trip to the control core, Gaige set light to some of the plants with incendiary round in order to draw out bots. The second hacking hadn’t been as easy as the first.

Gaige forced the thought from her mind. They passed by the steel doors and hexagonal structures that lined the entrance of Control Core Angel. They passed by it without a word, instead ascending the almost endless concrete and digi-glass pathways to the open air of the rooftop.She heard Angel gasp when she spotted the plants and the waterfall.

She watched as Angel sized up the broken down BNK3R. She grinned at the little crow of delight that left her girlfriend. Tina had run off to the waterfall, kicking up water as though it would piss Jack off that she messed up his water. Gaige held back, watching the mixed look of awe and anger on Angel’s face as she drunk in the view. It was peaceful that high above Thousand Cuts. Gaige punted a piece of a defunct Autoturret for good measure.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Maya speaking with Angel. There was a loud splash. Brick groaned and lumbered off to drag Tina out of the water way. Maya had started for the entrance of the core, taking an armful of blastomite from the crate Brick’s men had airlifted for them. 

“I guess Mai already asked if you wanna do this. You ready?”

Angel bit her lip, but nodded. She made her way to the entrance of her prison. Gaige loaded up her digistruct with blastomite, figuring it’d make Brick’s job easier. She shuffled off after the two sirens.

They stood at the steel doors for a good while. The caution tape had been ripped away from the door during their last visit. Gaige tried to fight the memory but it got the better of her. 

–  
_It was their second trip to the control core in less than a day. They mowed through a second battalion of Hyperion forces, fighting their way to the apex of the mountain. Dread had filled the pit of Gaige’s stomach the entire climb. What if Jack had moved Angel? What if he had taken her to some secret Hyperion-only location? A second sickening thought swept through her mind. What if Jack left Angel where she was? What if he tossed her aside?_

_Gaige swallowed, her throat thick with unease as they neared the steel doors. Caution tape had been spread over the barrier as a deterrent. The redhead shuffled her feet anxiously as Salvador ripped the tape aside. Maya nodded to her and she slid forward, pulling out her tool kit. The others provided cover as she rewired the system. There was a clang and then a much softer click._

_“Access granted."_

_All six of them crammed in on the lift, standing shoulder-to-shoulder in some spots. Gaige blew out a breath before slapping the lift’s descend control. Down they went. Down, down, into the murky heart of Hyperion. The steel prison for a young woman. For a siren. They were all nerves as the lift locked in place. Gaige’s jaw drew tense. The corridor leading to the center of the core was dark. Their footfalls echoed on the metal walkways._

_None spoke as they tripped over each other, carefully picking their way to Angel’s home. Where angels feared to tread. The room seemed so empty without her. Without the Eridium pumps. there was only one dim light burning. Burning near the spot where a small, fragile body lay. Tears burned Gaige’s eyes. It took everything she could muster not to run to Angel. When they weren’t ambushed by loaders and Jack, the group made their way to Angel’s side. Salvador and Axton searched the room for Roland’s body. Krieg and Zer0 stood guard for Maya and Gaige._

_"It doesn’t look good, Gaige. I’ll do what I can, but I can’t work miracles.”_

_Gaige passed over a vial of Tannis’ slag remedy. It probably wouldn’t do much, but it had been worth a shot. She couldn’t tear her eyes away when Maya passed her tattooed hand over Angel’s head. The tattoos glowed softly in the dim light. A faint glow started spreading across Angel’s tattoos. A soft, nearly inaudible breath escaped the prone girl. Maya and Gaige exchanged glances, smiling just slightly at each other._

_“It may be enough for now, but she’s in your hands, kid. Let’s get outta here before Jack finds us and turns us into a coat or something.”_

_“More like a buncha trophies.”_

_Maya scooped Angel up in her arms, the younger girl’s head lolled against her shoulder. Gaige rose from her crouch following closely behind._

_“Mai?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“Don’t thank me for it. I probably would’ve done it anyway. I’ve been in her shoes before. I’m not going to let anyone go through that if I can help it.”_

_They didn’t speak another word as they rejoined the group. Gaige was already drawing up the designs for Angel’s life support system in her mind._  
–

“Executing Phaseshift.”

“Bio-signature confirmed. Hel-” The autotuned voice was cut off by a sizzling noise.

The scent of ozone and burned circuits filled the air.

“Uh, oops?”

They loaded themselves on the lift in silence. Brick had Tina perched on his shoulder like a parrot, while his other arm was loosely wrapped around Angel in case they were caught in a trap. Gaige nervously drew in a breath as the lift descended into Angel’s personal hell once more. Things were fine until they reached the entrance to the control room.

Gaige’s breath caught in her throat when Angel dropped to her knees just a few feet shy of the antechamber. She crouched down alongside her girlfriend, her flesh hand brushing Angel’s back. Angel jerked away like a startled animal.

“Angel. Hey, Ange, it’s me, Gaige. I’m not gonna hurt you. Let’s get you outta here. Blow this place to hell.”

“No.” The word was choked through weak sobs.

Angel took a few shaky breaths. A few long minutes later, she rose to her feet, gaze locked on her so-called throne. Gaige’s heart fluttered. Angel was so much braver than she had thought she was. The mechromancer watched as Angel drew her slag SMG and emptied the clip on the structure in the center of the room. She watched the acrid purplish smoke rise from the melted heap. How much Angel grown in their care amazed her. She even grinned as she planted the blastomite alongside the ruins of her living quarters.

Shaking her head, Gaige gathered whatever bits of tech she could find. Power cores, fuel cells, Eridium converters. Sanctuary could remain aloft for decades with the parts she found. Gaige grinned as she dumped the last of the blastomite.

“You ready to blow this popsicle stand?”

“In more ways than one.”

–  
Bloody Knuckle Point was devoid of life when they approached. Brick found them a spot with a good view before promptly displacing a turret with a single well-placed punch. It hit the ground with a satisfying thud. They turned their eyes to the mountain. Gaige searched through her digistruct’s storage slots until she found the detonator. It filled her palm with soft, blue light before solidifying in her grip. She waited a beat. With a smile she turned to Angel, pressing the box in the siren’s hands.

“What’s this?”

“The button that will make that place go away. Tina and me made a remote detonator. We thought you’d like to blow it up yourself.”

Angel’s grin lit up her face as she slid her hand into Gaige’s. The mechromancer squeezed it gently. Angel slammed her index finger on the big, red button. 

Gaige had never seen an explosion that big or bright before. The fireworks that Tina had mixed in was a nice touch. She watched the carnage, at least at first. Soon her gaze was drawn to Angel. To the single, silvery tear streaming down her pale face. The tear was soon forgotten about in the wake of a kiss.

Helios crashing to the surface of Pandora was only a bonus. Not that either the mechromancer or her dear siren noticed. Not when important words were spoken.

“I love you, Ange.”

 


End file.
